Christmas Suprise
by writing.for.forgivness
Summary: What happens when Axel leaves Roxas alone after leading him on for such a long time? Well, he comes back from Christmas with his family to find a sight that causes a bit more trouble...Rated for reasons told inside.


**Yea…This is just a smutty ****fic**** so I can start thinking less about smut and more about the plot of a new story I'm writing about Axel and ****Roxas****. Sorry if this is bad because it's only my third time writing smut and I am not the best at it…I'll get better though! This is ****a****oneshot**** only though!**

**Warning: Smu****t, ****Yaoi**** (Boy ****luff****) and language and a little fluff**

**Summary: What happens when Axel leaves ****Roxas**** alone after leading him on for such a long time? Well, he comes back from Christmas with his family to find a site that causes a bit more trouble…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts sadly. I ****luff**** their boys, but don't own '****em**

**----------------------------**Christmas surprise

"Damn that Axel. He leads me on the whole week before he leaves and then just goes! He knows I like him, but he obviously doesn't like me back or care. The fucking asshole." Roxas said as he sat looking at his unopened pile of presents. At the top was the one from Axel that he planned to open first, once he got around to opening them. The blonde teen was too busy sulking about his friend. "Well, he gets home tomorrow on New Year's Eve and I am going to confront him about this." Roxas said moving to his bedroom that was shared with Axel.

He lived with Axel. Sure, Axel had family, but they both attended the collage here. Roxas didn't have family to return home to. No, he was alone since Sora had gone and eloped with Riku. Roxas didn't care though; his twin had always acted like the blonde was below him even though he was only ten seconds older!

"Screw them all." He said looking at the bulge in his jeans. That could be blamed on Axel, not on Sora. That would be wrong! Axel who had given him small kisses on the cheek, whispered dirty things into his ear and stroked his waistband before just walking away as soon as his sister honked…like nothing had happened between them. Roxas cupped the bulge and moaned as he started to rub. It was starting to become a bit too painful for him to deal with through jeans. Damn sensitive organ.

He stripped himself of his clothes before lying on the bed with his legs spread slightly. His member was sticking straight up from a patch of light blonde curls. Axel's dirty words slipped into his mind as he lazily stroked himself at first. It wasn't going to last though.

_'I want to hear you moan and scream my name as I pound you into the mattress. I want you to be unable to walk the next day from the pleasure you went through. I want to whisper profanity into your innocent ears as I ram my cock up your ass.'_

Roxas moaned slightly louder as he increased his pace. He didn't even hear the front door open.

----------------------------------Axel was back from his vacation. He had been spending it in a nice freezing cold place with people who thought he was the worst thing in the world. Great right? He saw the pile of unopened presents and confusion over took him. Roxas, the blonde he had been leading on for over two months now, hadn't opened his presents. He had been so impatient to get them. Axel sighed and ran a hand through his fire red locked. He had a new mark from being a pyro and it was a simple heart on his hip. It has turned out quite nicely actually. Axel really liked it. He hoped Roxas would too.

Even though Roxas didn't think so Axel did like the blonde as more than a friend. Those dirty things he had whispered into his ears moments before were exactly what he wanted to do to the smaller teen. Sure, they were close to being out of their teens, but between the two of them Axel looked at least two years older even though he was the same age, well, a few weeks older, but they didn't go into that much detail. He sighed softly; completely oblivious to the moaning in the other room. Roxas had shut the door so the red head could only guess that his friend was sleeping it.

It was only ten in the morning. A lot earlier then he had been expected home. Of course his friend didn't know that yet. As soon as Axel finished his drink he became a little worried. His friend was usually up at the sound of people moving around and he wasn't even close to it by the sounds of it. With his glass in hand Axel walked to the bedroom door and found it unlocked. Meaning the other had wanted temporary privacy or he was just ignorant to the fact that his friend was here.

He cracked the door open and his eyes widened at the thought. Of course his nether regions loved the view. Roxas was fast asleep. His cum all over his chest and hand. His member no longer erect. Of course was set Axel off even more was the fact that Roxas's hand was still slightly stroking himself in his sleep and he was muttering Axel's name! Roxas had jacked off to Axel!

Quickly undressing Axel moved over to the other and placed his weight around the sleeping teen so that he wouldn't wake up…yet. He knew how he wanted to end this story and it was quite simple really. He hand snuck down to Roxas's crotch, but didn't touch yet as he placed his lips next to Roxas's ears and whispered something to wake the boy up nicely as his hand started to stroke Roxas.

"I want you to wake up to the feeling of being jacked off by my own hands."

-------------------------------------------------------Roxas's eyes shot open at the rush of feelings, but the blue eyes met emerald ones dead on. "Uh…hi?" Roxas managed to squeak out at the other picked up his pace for a bit before he stopped.

"Sleep in or did what I hear make me believe something?" Axel asked as he stopped his motions and laid next to the other naked boy. Roxas rushed to cover himself while Axel laid there in all his glory. His member sticking straight up from a patch of red curls.

"Crap! What did you hear?"

"Well, I saw you stroking yourself and muttering my name-" Axel staretd, but before he could say more he was kissed roughly by Roxas and had the blonde straddling him.

"I fucking like you ok? The fact that you lead me on for a while week before you left was just cruel!" Roxas blurted out.

"Well, glad to hear that you finally noticed. I've been leading you on for two months and only when I made it blatantly obvious that I liked you did you notice. Glad to see you enjoyed it." He said motioning to Roxas's new boner from this whole conversation. His member was right behind Roxas and rubbing against his ass. Axel quickly flipped them over, never being one for the bottom. "How about I make it up to you. You aren't a virgin are you?" He asked sliding so he was sitting on the bed between Roxas's legs.

"No I am not a virgin!" Roxas grumbled before opening his eyes wide as he saw Axel produce a bottle of lube from almost nowhere. Axel grinned and nodded as he poured lube onto his fingers and rubbed them around Roxas's entrance.

"Good, I want to get this part over with so we can really enjoy this." Axel said putting a finger to Roxas's mouth so he wouldn't answer before slipping a single finger inside of him. Roxas arched off the bed with a small whine before Axel added the second finger, then the third and finally the fourth before he deemed the blonde ready to take him.

He poured the lube on to his member before he aligned himself with Roxas. He pushed in and the reaction on Roxas's face made him laugh, "You are a virgin aren't you!"

"Yes…" Roxas admitted shyly.

"It's fine." Axel said sitting still and letting Roxas adjust to his size. He wasn't the biggest sadly. Once Roxas had nodded Axel started moving faster and faster until he was at a pounding pace and Roxas was screaming his name.

"Axel!" Roxas cried arching off the bed as Axel hit a pleasure nerve in his ass.

"I'm so close Roxas…" Axel muttered as he pushed harder and harder with Roxas pushing back on him. Axel's back arched as he released himself inside of Roxas. His hand started to move on Roxas's member at the same speed in which he had just been fucking him.

"Axellllll!" Roxas whined as he came all over their bodies. Axel grinned as he liked the cum off his finger before laying next to the blonde.

"Like that?"

"I hate you!"

"Why?"

"You come home after teasing me and then you fuck me. It's gonna repeat."

"No it isn't. This is how I admit that I like a person back." Axel said smiling as he looked at Roxas. The always snappy blonde was at a loss for words and it mad Axel quite proud. He hugged the blonde as he added, "I'm not leaving any time soon. Warning though, your ass is gonna be sore tomorrow." He said giving the blonde's neck a kiss before he fell asleep.

"Lazy asshole." Roxas said ruffling the fire red hair. "You'll just have to carry me everywhere, but I don't plan on leaving the apartment. It is gonna snow tomorrow." He said slipped downwards so he could grab the covers and then lie on top of Axel so that they could share the warmth that seemed to be rapidly disappearing. He slept of sugar plums and candy canes…

-The end-

**Sorry if that was bad! I had to do the ending since this is supposed to be around Christmas time. I might do a sequel to this if I have no life, but you never know. Thanks for reading I guess….**


End file.
